Conventional combustors/burners of liquid fuels (like diesel and gasoline), are normally operating with a diffusion flame, in which the liquid fuel is evaporated directly during the combustion at the flame front which encapsulates the liquid fuel (usually droplets from an injector spray), resulting in high local temperatures which in turn leads to high emissions of soot and nitrous oxides (NOx), that are formed at the interface between the fuel and flame and can result in the pollution of the environment unless expensive clean-up methods are applied to the combustor.
In US-2012/064465A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,728, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,187 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,174 there disclosed combustion apparatuses or burners according to the state of the art at the time of filing the priority application. All of these devices comprise injection zones/injection chambers for creating swirling air.
However, none of them exhibits a combination of these features with further devices for enhancing the mixing of air and fuel, and for reducing the risk of hot spots occurring.